The present invention relates, in general, to a system for producing and using non-polluting fuel for the production of heat and electricity. The basic fuel is hydrogen and any other gas released through the electrolysis of water. In fresh water, using sulfuric acid as a catalyst, the fuel would be hydrogen and oxygen. This fuel may be burned in any heating core with the combustion products being used not only to produce heat, but to generate electricity through the use of a magnetohydrodynamic generator. Such a system operates without polluting the atmosphere with its exhausts and provides heat and both mechanical and electrical power for virtually any use. Without limiting the potential uses of the energy so generated, the heat and power produced by the non-polluting system of the present invention may find use in the following areas.
1. Use in electric generators by Utilities. PA1 2. Use in apartment heating plants. PA1 3. Use in home heating units. PA1 4. Use in ships with salt water. PA1 5. Use with Internal-Combustion Engine. PA1 6. Use in small boats I. C. Engine PA1 7. Use in automobiles I. C. Engine
A. Note, electrolysis of salt water will supply hydrogen and chlorine which will burn and produce equal. PA2 A. Feed ration 2 LBH - 10). PA2 b. Exhaust gas water vapor non-polutant.